


Hunting a Snack

by Vexed_Wench



Series: Supernatural Holiday Drabbles & Ficlets [25]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awesome Bobby Singer, Community: allbingo, Community: holiday_prompt, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-17 22:59:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15472011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: Rufus finds an interesting item in Bobby's freezer.





	Hunting a Snack

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt icicles at both [](https://allbingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**allbingo**](https://allbingo.dreamwidth.org/) and [](https://holiday-prompts.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](https://holiday-prompts.dreamwidth.org/)**holiday_prompts**.

“Bobby, what the hell are you planning on hunting?” Rufus hollered from the kitchen.

“What’re you going on about?” Bobby asked from the doorway. 

“You have icicles the size of wooden stakes in the freezer. What needs to be stuck with that?” Rufus sounded confused.

“If you’d poked a little more in the freezer you would’ve seen a couple of snowballs as well. John’s boys stashed them in there so we could have Christmas in July,” Bobby explained.

“Think they will talk you into cooking Christmas dinner as well?” Rufus was practically drooling at the thought. Whatever had Bobby making Christmas dinner twice a year was a good thing. He'd have to remember to do something for the Winchester boys to thank them. 


End file.
